timeforheroesfandomcom-20200213-history
Sensorial
Sensorial Power is augmented perception of your surroundings. Where others see a pillar, you see the cracks indicating that the structure has reached collapsing point. Where others hear the crowd's hub-hub, you are alerted to the footsteps of a malicious stalker. While others quietly quaff their punch, your acute sense of scent distinctly notices the aroma of almonds. Maybe you were born with this gift, or maybe you honed it after several years on the streets or the guard patrol. You have become more than simply aware, and you use it to your benefit. In a fight, you probably don't throw the heaviest punches, but you can clearly see the patterns of your enemy and move to strike on the openings. Sherlock Holmes once said: There is nothing more deceptive than an obvious fact. __TOC__ Starting Moves When creating a character with Sensorial as its main Power Source, pick 3 moves from the following list. If your character has Martial Power as its secondary Power Source, pick 2 moves instead. Charming and Open ---- When you speak frankly with someone, you can ask their player a question from the list below. They must answer it truthfully, then they may ask you a question from the list (which you must answer truthfully). * Whom do you serve? * What do you wish I would do? * How can I get you to ______? * What are you really feeling right now? * What do you most desire? A Port in the Storm ---- When you return to a civilized settlement you’ve visited before, tell the GM when you were last here. They’ll tell you how it’s changed since then. Called Shot ---- When you attack a defenseless or surprised enemy at range, you can choose to deal your damage or name your target and roll+DEX. *Head **7-9: They do nothing but stand and drool for a few moments. **10+: As 7–9, plus your damage *Arms **7-9: They drop anything they’re holding **10+: As 7-9, plus your damage *Legs **7-9: They’re hobbled and slow moving. **10+: As 7-9, plus your damage Trap Expert ---- When you spend a moment to survey a dangerous area, roll+DEX. ✴On a 10+, hold 3. ✴On a 7–9, hold 1. Spend your hold as you walk through the area to ask these questions: *Is there a trap here and if so, what activates it? *What does the trap do when activated? *What else is hidden here? Tricks of the Trade ---- When you pick locks or pockets or disable traps, roll+DEX. *On a 10+, you do it, no problem. *On a 7–9, you still do it, but the GM will offer you two options between suspicion, danger, or cost. Backstab ---- When you attack a surprised or defenseless enemy with a melee weapon, you can choose to deal your damage or roll+DEX. On a 10+ choose two. On a 7–9 choose one. *You don’t get into melee with them *You deal your damage+1d6 *You create an advantage, +1 forward to you or an ally acting on it *Reduce their armor by 1 until they repair it Sleight of Hand ---- When you pick a lock, conceal a small object from view, pick a pocket, or escape restraints roll +DEX. *On a 10+ you succeed unnoticed. *On a 7-9 you are still succesful, but the GM will offer you two options between suspicion, danger, or cost. Ability of Lightness ---- When you run across a surface that cannot hold your weight, roll +Dex. On a 10+, you make it across gracefully and without trouble. On a 7-9, you make it across, but expose yourself to danger somehow. The GM will tell you how. Kinesthetic Knowledge ---- When you attack a foe purely to disable them, roll +Dex. On a 10+, choose 2. On a 7-9, choose 1. *They are dizzied and unstable. *Their muscles are weakened or strained. *They feel sick and nauseated. *One of their limbs is locked or made useless. *Their control of their magical power is loosened. Advanced Moves If you have Sensorial as either your main or secondary Power Source, when you gain a level from 2–5, choose from these moves. Master Moves If you have Sensorial as either your main or secondary Power Source, when you gain a level from 6-10, choose from these moves or the level 2-5 moves. Category:Power Source Category:Moves